Quinze Ans
by Mysterious Supernatural
Summary: Ivana, à la veille de ses 15 ans va faire une terrible découverte sur sa propre destinée. Magnolia, une âme enfermée dans une boule cristal, lui annonce une prophétie et apprend qu'il y a une malédiction sur elle. Elle devrait recevoir pour ses 15 ans un saphir. Elle devra faire un choix : vivre son âme dans le saphir,ou rester mortelle et subir sa malédiction pour 15 ans de plus.


Quinze Ans

_Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire, en espérant que cela vous plaise ;) Bonne lecture à vous ! _

La veille de son anniversaire, le 25 mars, Ivana alla, tôt le matin, chez une amie où elle y passa toute sa journée. Vers dix-sept heures elle décida de rentrer car le lendemain une grande journée se préparait, la journée de ses quinze ans. Ce soir là, Ivana passa par un raccourcit que sa mère lui avait pourtant interdit depuis toujours, mais elle ne voyait pourquoi alors elle l'empruntait de temps à autres. Dans cette ruelle elle aperçut une enseigne qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. La jeune fille, intriguée, s'approcha et examina la vitrine. Ce qu'elle vit l'étonna car la seule chose qu'il y avait dans cette vitrine était un rideau noir recouvert de lettres argentées à paillettes qui écrivaient les mots « voyance» et « magie » ou encore le slogan « un doute sur votre avenir ? Magnolia vous éclairera... »

Tout ceci laissa Ivana perplexe et décida d'entrer, même si elle ne croyait pas à ces choses là, c'était histoire de faire connaissance des lieux, après tout cela faisait une dizaine d'année qu'elle passait là. L'intérieur du ''magasin'' était assez... comment dire... flippant. Chaque mur était recouverts de rideaux noirs remplis de petites étoiles pailletées. Ivana n'apercevait personne dans la pièce alors elle scruta les environs, examina les étagères couvertes de bibelots de magie en tout genre qui étaient eux-même couverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Curieuse comme elle était, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière un rideau et tomba sur une boule de cristal. Elle s'en approcha, comme attiré naturellement par celle-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Ivana eut la peur de sa vie, et en un sursaut accompagné d'un petit cri – qui, entre nous, ne faisait pas très courageuse - elle fit volte-face et tomba sur une vielle dame avec les cheveux en pétards coiffés d'un bandana dont on ne distinguait pas la couleur. Ses vêtements étaient beaucoup trop amples pour elle qui était menue comme un cure-dent. Elle lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à un squelette, ses yeux étaient ronds et exhortés, on aurait dit une folle furieuse.

Qui es-tu ? lança La Folle sans lâcher du regard la jeune fille.

Je … Euh, bégaya t-elle, je suis Ivana.

Tu m'as l'air un peu jeune pour traîner par ici, alors que fiches tu là ? continua La Folle de sa voix rocailleuse et sèche.

Je passais juste pour jeter un œil rien de plus, je vais repartir tout de suite...

Non !

Ivana commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

Tu es entrée, alors autant en profiter. Assieds-toi Ivana Fowell.

Sa respiration s'arrêta brutalement, et elle scruta La Folle du regard.

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

C'est Elle qui me l'a dit, répondit-elle en pointant du doigt la boule de cristal qu'Ivana avait découverte quelque minutes plus tôt.

…

Sur ce, elle attrapa mademoiselle Fowell et la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, qui se trouvait autour d'une table ronde couverte d'une nappe noire avec de petites étoiles, à croire qu'elle se trouvait dans l'espace. La dame s'assit en face d'elle et posa la boule de cristal au centre de la table sur un socle en or.

Euh, commença Ivana, vous êtes Magnolia, c'est ça ?

Non. Pourquoi me confond-on toujours avec elle... Moi je suis Lorraine. Magnolia c'est elle (elle pointa du doigt la boule magique, qui, à la prononciation du mot Magnolia c'était mise à scintillé).

Mais ce n'est pas...

Arrête donc de parler jeune inconsciente ! la coupa Lorraine.

Sur ce elle se mit à marmonner quelque chose qu'Ivana ne réussit à comprendre. Mais à la suite de ses paroles la boule se mit à briller tellement, qu'elle dû détourner le regard. Puis la lumière diminua peu à peu pour laisser place à cette chose étrange qui trônait au milieu de la table. Lorraine la voyante lui attrapa la main et la posa sur la boule de cristal et lui dit d'une voix basse :

Concentre toi, et tu comprendras...

Désolé mais je ne crois pas à ces choses là.

Fais-le.

Ivana s'exécuta et se mit à fixer longuement l'objet. Encore et encore. Elle était de plus en plus fascinée par celle-ci. Cette lumière apaisante cachait si bien ses secrets. Elle ne calculait désormais plus rien autour d'elle, seulement la lumière … puis elle distingua une scène floue apparaître. Elle se précisa, puis Ivana reconnu une femme, puis un homme, et un bébé. Une petite fille apparemment. Elle venait d'arriver au monde car l'environnement se précisait également et la jeune fille reconnaissait facilement une chambre d'hôpital. Puis une voix se mit à résonner dans sa tête. Une voix calme mais qui réussit à faire battre le cœur d'Ivana un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Cherchant dans toute les directions, mais sans trouver qui que ce soit. Cette voix disait « _Ivana Fowell... Enfin nous nous rencontrons _» Ivana voulait répondre mais sa voix ne lui obéissait pas. « _Je pense que tu as dû reconnaître cette scène pas vrai ? Deux jeunes parents, une petite fille... _» Ivana se demandait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle regarda alors de nouveau ce couple et cet enfant, qui lui paraissaient soudainement familiers. Elle fouilla alors dans ses poches de jean, et en sortit une photo. Une photo du jour de sa naissance. Avec sa mère, son père, et elle. Elle compara les deux scènes étroitement similaires. « _Eh oui, tu as compris – _la voix se mit à rire glacialement mais toujours d'un air calme et cruel – _maintenant regardes bien ce qui va suivre … _». La scène changea, il était désormais trois heures du matin à l'hôpital. Tout était calme dans la chambre mais une personne fit éruption dans la salle. Une grande cape lui recouvrait le corps et une large capuche lui cachait son visage, et elle était en possession d'une lettre. Il semblait à Ivana que c'était une femme. C'est alors qu'Ivana reconnu La Folle ou Lorraine la voyante. Celle-ci déposa son colis sur la table de chevet de la Madame Fowell. Mais dès que Lorraine fut partie, Ivana ( l'adolescente et pas le bébé bien évidemment ) attrapa la lettre et la lit.

''_Quinze années écoulées, Ivana choisira, _

_Devant Magnolia elle décidera,_

_Quinze années écoulées, Ivana aura choisi,_

_Du tournant de sa vie,_

_Durant Quinze années à venir _

_Elle oubliera le saphir,_

_Quinze années écoulées, Ivana subira_

_La vengeance de Magnolia.''_

Ivana ne comprit pas ce que tout cela signifiait, mais il semblait qu'à ses quinze ans il allait se passer quelque chose de grave … du moins elle aura une décision à prendre. Puis La voix résonna de nouveau : « _Alors à présent choisis ! _». Alors tout est devenu flou, et c'est mit à tourner. Ivana rouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour dans le ''magasin'' en compagnie de Lorraine la voyante. Elle était toujours autour de la table et de la boule de cristal. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et elle tremblait. La voyante la fixait toujours du regard.

Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Ivana, perdue.

Tu viens de rencontrer Magnolia qui souhaitait te parler.

Non je n'ai rencontré personne, j'ai entendu une voix glaciale et j'ai vu une scène étrange qui, apparemment, était le jour de ma naissance. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passe, enchaîna t-elle, alors je veux des explication !

Tu as rencontré Magnolia.

Écoutez, tout à l'heure j'ai répondu à vos questions, donc maintenant vous allez en faire autant. Qui est Magnolia ? Qui êtes vous ? Où suis-je ? Bref, que se passe t-il ? lança Ivana sur un ton énervé.

Magnolia est une âme déchue, emprisonnée dans cette boule de cristal à tout jamais, car les Tous-Puissants l'ont jugé trop dangereuse et destructrice. Je suis Lorraine la gardienne de la boule de cristal et tout les quinze ans je refais surface accompagnée de Magnolia. Ce lieu est une illusion. Je fais des … propositions on va dire, des marchés. Je connais ton destin depuis toujours Ivana … ou devrais-je dire Laurine. Car c'est ainsi que tes parents t'ont appelés à la base, mais une fois qu'ils ont fait la découverte de la prophétie de ton destin, et qu'ils savaient que nous connaissions ton identité, ils t'ont simplement appelé Ivana. Mais la prophétie à alors changé, pour s'adapter à la situation. Eh oui, on ne peut la détourner.

Ça y était, Ivana était perdue. Était-ce la vérité ou un simple mensonge … Laurine Fowell … tel était son nom.

Et vous … vous êtes _quoi_ ? demanda Ivana, ou Laurine comme vous voulez.

Je suis, ou du moins j'étais une humaine. J'ai été punie par les Tous-Puissants pour avoir utiliser la sorcellerie sur d'autres humains.

D'accord … marmonna Ivana. Vous dites qu'à la base sur la lettre il était écrit Laurine, alors pourquoi lorsque je l'ai ouverte il y avait écrit Ivana ?

Car, ce que tes parents ne savaient pas est que Nous savons tous sur toi. Nous te suivons depuis toujours.

Ivana encaissait les découvertes sur son passé, et dans un certain sens, son présent.

Et pourquoi Magnolia a laissé une prophétie à ma mère ?

Oh c'est très simple, ta mère est comme Magnolia, dangereuse et puissante. Elle sait exercer la sorcellerie la plus puissante. Elle doit donc être punie comme Nous. Sauf que sa force empêchait de lancer toute malédiction sur elle, c'est pourquoi Nous avons décidé de poser la malédiction sur sa fille. Sur toi. Tu ne peux y échapper. Le jour de tes quinze ans tu devra faire un choix. Vivre pour toujours, sans jamais nous revoir. Ou bien rester mortelle et tout les quinze ans Nous reviendrons mais bien sûr ta malédiction sera présente chaque jour. Elle te suivra partout.

Ma mère est … une sorcière … plutôt cool. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que derrière vos propositions se cachent en réalité des horreurs que vous n'évoquez pas ?

Tu vivras pour toujours, exilée comme devait l'être ta mère, mais ton esprit sera enfermé dans un saphir, et tu deviendras comme Magnolia. Et si tu choisis l'autre tu devras vivre chaque jour accompagné de ta malédiction : petit à petit ton âme s'en ira de ton corps, et viendra se placer dans le saphir. Mais dis-toi que tu resteras avec tes amis, mais tu auras une mort lente durant plusieurs dizaines d'années et tout les quinze ans Nous seront là.

Vous savez quoi ? Je comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez, tout ce que je pense c'est que vous complètement folle ! Je ne ferais aucun choix pour mes quinze ans et nous ne nous reverrons jamais !

Ivana se leva brusquement et sortit en trombe dans la rue. Elle regarda l'heure, il était dix-neuf heures. Elle courra jusqu'à chez elle. La nuit venue elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil, en essayant d'oublier cette journée. Le lendemain se passa normalement, c'était le jour de son anniversaire, elle avait quinze ans. Le soir elle reçut de beaux cadeaux. Tout était parfait. Pas de prophétie étrange en vue. Sa vie n'avait pas changée, elle était la même, son âme était toujours présente. Elle ouvrit son dernier cadeau. Elle sortit du paquet une pierre bleue magnifique.

Waouh ! C'est magnifique, dit Ivana, quel est le nom de cette pierre ?

Sa mère répondit :

Un saphir ma chérie.

...

_Pour voir la fin, rdv sur le Blog Des Histoires Farfelues, et découvrez le choix que fera Ivana (ou Laurine) et quelles en seront les conséquences._

_Merci pour votre lecture ! ;)_


End file.
